Final alternativo de Crescendo
by Melissa Loaiza
Summary: Holas, bueno, esta idea se me pasó por la cabeza cuando terminé crescendo y bueno, quise compartirla con ustedes, tal sea un poco cruel pero, espero que les guste. Besos


Hola chic s, bueno, bueno, este es un final alternativo de crescendo, se que es un poco cruel, pero, no se, se me paso por la cabeza esta idea y bueno, quise compartirla con ustedes, que lo disfruten. NO LE DEN EN TRADUCTOR PORQUE LUEGO LOTRADUCE MAL Y YA NO SE ENTIENDE Y LUEGO ES PÉSIMO. MEJOR DEJENLE ASÍ, YA ESTÁ EN ESPAÑOL, BUENO, SI ENTIENDES EL ESPAÑOL, SI HABLAS INGLÉS SE TENDRA QUE TRADUCIR, PERO TÚ DALE COHERENCIA, PERO SI ENTIENDES ESPAÑOL PUES DEJALE ASÍ Y DALE EN MOSTRAR EL TEXTO ORIGINAL ,ASÍ SE ENTIENDE MEJOR OK? Nos leemos abajo…

…

Después de que Rixon disparará a Scott, lágrimas corrieron por el rostro de Nora.

-Detente- susurró.

-No llores, cariño. Él no está muerto. No cometas errores-dijo Rixon-él va a tener mucho dolor cuando vuelva, pero ese es el precio que pagas por un cuerpo. Levántate y ven aquí.-

-Jódete- contestó Nora

Rixon frotó su pulgar contra su boca. —No sé por qué estas tan consternada sobre eso. Técnicamente, Harrison no era tu papá.

—Tú mataste a mi papá —dijo Nora encontrando los ojos de Rixon, sintiendo la rabia tan aguda y cortante que parecía comer su camino dentro de ella.

-Harrison Grey se mató a sí mismo. Podría haberse quedado fuera del cuadro. –

¡Él estaba tratando de salvar la vida de otro hombre! —

¿Un hombre? —Rixon resopló, subiéndose las mangas húmedas hasta los codos—. Con dificultad llamaría a Hank Millar un hombre. Él es Nefilim. Un animal, mejor dicho.

-¿Sabes qué? Casi siento pena por ti. -

—Divertido, estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo. -

—Vas a matarme ahora, ¿cierto? — Nora esperaba que la aceptación arrastrara otra cantidad de miedo desde muy dentro de ella, pero todo su miedo estaba gastado. Sentía una cierta calma fría. El tiempo no se detuvo, y no se apuro. Rixon le miró directo a los ojos, tan frio y sin emociones como el arma de que ahora estaba apuntándole.

—No, no voy a matarte. Voy a sacrificarte. —Su boca se curvo en un costado—. Hace una completa diferencia.

De repente el arma de fuego hizo un grueso estallido, y el cuerpo de Nora salió volando directo a la pared. El dolor era como un pequeño filo atravesando su piel. Este hizo que Nora se retorciera y se tirara al piso.

-Siempre he querido sentir lo que Patch siente al besarte, lástima que ni él ni yo sentimos, aún así, debe ser mucha excitación. ¿Estás de acuerdo?- dijo Rixon. Nora sabía a donde se dirigía. Mierda.

Rixon se inclinó hacia ella y le plantó un asqueroso beso en la boca. Ella se revolvió aun más. Puaj. Era de lo más asqueroso.

Cuando Rixon se apartó, sonrio de una forma siniestra.

-Vaya, al parecer aunque no se vea de lejos estás más buena que Vee- dijo socarrón.-Maldito Patch, que afortunado, fue un tonto al alejarse de ti, yo en cambio me hubiera arriesgado y hubiera pasado mi último momento contigo besando esos bonitos labios y poseyendo tu cuerpo en descontrol, por lo menos se hubiera ido con la satisfacción de no dejarte virgen, si es que estoy en lo correcto-

-Y yo nunca me imaginé que tu besarás tan asqueroso si es que a eso se le pudo llamar beso,yo digo que sirve para sacar las tripas, me hace tener arcadas, pobre Vee- contestó Nora retadora y débil al mismo tiempo.

-Ja, graciosa- Contestó Rixon- te has ganado…- añadió justo al mismo tiempo en que el arma detonaba hacia el corazón de Nora. Ahora si ya no había salvación. Todo había acabado. Rixon había ganado. El filo cada vez penetraba más en el cuerpo de Nora, quemando todo lo que hubiera a su paso. Hasta que una voz familiar resonó en la oscuridad.

-Alejaté de mi novia o te arrepentirás- dijo Patch

-Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí, si es Patch el vencedor- se burló Rixon.

Nora ya no aguantaría por más tiempo. Se le agotaba. La pequeña gota de nephilim que llevaba en la sangre le estaba permitiendo resirar un poco más, si no, ya estaría muerta. Pero la gota iba a derramarse en cualquier momento.

Patch dio un paso hacia delante y Rixon se separó de Nora y se acercó más a Patch.

-Ahora sé porque estabas con ella viejo. Besa que ni te cuento.

Ese comentario hizo estallar una enorme furia en Patch.

-Eres un hijo de puta-comenzó a decir, y luego se abalanzó contra Rixon. Le dio un directo golpe al estomago que hizo que Rixon se doblará, después de otros puñetazos más, el cuerpo de Rixon cayó rendido y sangrante, Patch solo estaba con unos cuantos moratones y un hilo de sangre escurriéndole de la nariz.

Cuando Patch se dio cuenta de que había dejado el cuerpo de Rixon inconsciente, se acercó y se inclinó a Nora.

-Nora- le susurró Patch al oído.-Estoy aquí ángel, estoy aquí- Patch sabía que Nora en cualquier momento se iría, así que se la tomo en sus brazos y se arrinconó con ella en la esquina de la pared, sentándose en el piso con ella en brazos, el cuerpo de Nora se acurrucó en él. A ella le quedaba un minuto, y eso era mucho.

-Pa…Patch- balbuceó

-estoy aquí ángel- susurró Patch- estoy contigo.

Él acercó su rostro al de Nora y le plantó un beso en la boca, su lengua se enroscó con la de Patch, fundiéndose ambas en un oscuro y doloroso placer y éxtasis.

Cuando Patch apartó su rostro, miró a Nora y ella lo miró a él.

-Te amo- mencionó Patch

-Yo igual-

Esas fueron lás últimas palabras de Nora, quien soltó un suspiro, cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar quedamente, se le unió Patch, quien volviendo a acercar su rostro al de ella, estampó su frente con la de ella, sus lágrimas caían sobre el rostro de Nora, ella sentía que su piel se quemaba al contacto con las lágrimas de Patch.

Nora soltó su último respiro.

La gota se había derramado.

Nora se había ido, para siempre, ya no regresaría.

Patch solo lloró amargamente.

Su último beso con Nora lo había sentido físicamente, pero él nunca se lo dijo.

Nora se había ido, y él no podía hacer ya nada para que ella regresara.

FIN


End file.
